(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system and, more specifically, to a zoom lens system which provides a high zoom ratio and high optical quality. The system of the present invention finds utility in products such as photo cameras and video cameras.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a zoom lens system having a relatively high zoom ratio generally includes four lens groups. The second lens group changes a magnification ratio by moving along an optical axis, and the third or fourth lens group corrects image field by moving along the optical axis.
However, such zoom lens system is not suitable for a compact camera because the distance between the surface of the lens closest to the object side and the image field is long. Also, the effective diameter of the first lens in the first lens group is relatively large.